


Because Witches Work At Halloween!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Brienne, Comedy, Companionable Snark, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Halloween, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Sarcasm, Stone Men, Teenage Girls Crushing, coven - Freeform, halloween 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys, Missandei, Margaery, Arya, Sansa and Myrcella are witches. But their seventh witch died of old age, leaving them one witch short in their coven. Of course, as they're commanded to attend a fundraiser they find themselves in trouble. Help comes from the most unlikely of sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Witches Work At Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another Halloween story. This one is fluffy. I hope you all enjoy it. I also hope I'll be seeing people post stories at Halloween too. Thanks for taking time to read this. LOL!

Because Witches Work At Halloween!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Daenerys hated how mortals perceived witches. Witches were not evil, cackling, green things with pointed hats and warts and a penchant for killing children. That just wasn’t the way witches worked. Of course, mortals had to have their superstitions. Tonight was Halloween. It was to be a spectacular event. At least that was what the coven had heard. There were six of them. There should be seven. Maggy The Frog had led their coven for many years. Every time a witch died, another replaces them. That was how it worked. But they had yet to find their replacement. It was getting harder to keep up with all the responsibilities that Maggy left behind.

“Thinking about how we find the new witch?” Daenerys looked at Margaery. Margaery was her elder, but Daenerys had been a part of the coven for longer. Beside her stood Missandei. Missandei had never left the coven house since she arrived. She had no family, and her fellow witches were her sisters.

“We have work to do Margaery. That’s what I was thinking.” Daenerys said sadly. Margaery frowned.

“But it’s Halloween! Can’t we have fun on one day of the year?” Margaery asked petulantly.

“She has a slight point.” Daenerys, Missandei and Margaery all stared at Arya Stark, who had spoken. Her older sister, Sansa, had entered the room behind her, and was also staring at her little sister. “I said a _slight_ point.” Arya added. “If we are out and about on the streets, acting normal, we might just find our new sister witch. You never know. They might not even know about themselves.” Arya said.

“She’s probably right.” The group turned to look at Myrcella, who was dressed in a pink, princess dress.

“Let me guess, your mother’s Halloween party that she’s demanded you attend?” Margaery said.

“Actually, we’re all required to attend this year.” Sansa said softly.

“What?” Margaery was wide eyed as she realised all three girls had entered in costumes. Arya was dressed like a ragamuffin, Sansa was almost the stereotypical witch, without the hat. Myrcella was a princess without a crown.

“Your mother can’t force Missandei and I to attend.” Daenerys replied curtly.

“Actually, this year it’s a fundraiser, held in honour of the Targaryen and Lannister project to help stop modern day slavery in Yunkai, Meereen and Astapor. So... you’re kinda required to attend.” Sansa said. Daenerys sighed.

“For fuck’s sake, if Maggy were here-” Before Daenerys could even finish that sentence the rest of the girls chimed in.

“We’d be working and there wouldn’t be any excuses.” They all said in unison. Daenerys glared.

“Maggy isn’t here anymore Daenerys. If we don’t even try, how will we find our lost sister?” Missandei said softly. Daenerys sighed.

“Fine. Fine. I get it. We’re going to an awful Halloween fundraiser, where people will dress like stereotypical witches and make me angry all evening. Who knows? I might just set the ugly witch jack-o-lantern on fire.” Daenerys said. The other girls just shook their heads and laughed, knowing how Daenerys hated those jack-o-lanterns.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Halloween party was in full swing. Thankfully, not everyone dressed in costumes. Daenerys was thankful that she hadn’t seen a single stereotypical witch costume. Myrcella had danced with her boyfriend Trystane Martell, Sansa had made eyes at Sandor Clegane all night. Daenerys sometimes thought that Sansa put up with Joffrey as a boyfriend for so long, for the pleasure of looking at Sandor Clegane. Though what pleasure Sansa could garner from that, Daenerys didn’t know. But every female had their tastes. Daenerys had been eying up Khal Drogo all night. Although if any of the others asked, she knew she’d deny it point blank. Mainly because Maggy had discouraged such things. She’d told them to focus on their magic, not their hormones. But what Maggy also said, was that picking the right mate was essential, when the time came. The right mate was someone that would understand their magic, be happy to father children for them, and be alright with the children being taught the powers of their mothers. Daenerys had scoffed at that idea. She knew that most people didn’t even believe witches existed, and would probably be freaked out by a woman admitting to being a witch. Daenerys wanted to scream when Cersei Baratheon came over to speak to her. Cersei spoke in veiled poison and insults, rather than Margaery’s habit to speak in pick up lines most of the time. Also, Cersei was not a witch. How Myrcella had gotten the ability was a complete mystery. Daenerys mentally prepared herself, as much as she could, in the moments before Cersei would reach her. She also hoped the conversation would be over soon. She really hated talking to Cersei.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Missandei, Arya and Myrcella were all sat in the garden, taking some air. Baratheon Manor was too hot and stuffy, with so many people within it’s halls.

“Have you seen _anything_ of note?” Myrcella asked the other two girls. Arya and Missandei shook their heads. They both looked as miserable as she felt.

“This is ridiculous!” Arya exclaimed. “We should have a system to find our new sister! I mean, we can’t always be waiting for them to reveal themselves to us.” Arya stated. That was when everything seemed to freeze around them. The butterflies stopped flying, the birds stopped singing, the noise of the party went from a dull roar to complete silence. Myrcella, Arya and Missandei stood up from where they sat. All of them wide eyed. Daenerys, Margaery and Sansa came running out of the open doors, to stand by their sides. This was a phenomenon that only happened when demons appeared on the mortal plane. Only those with witch blood were immune from the effects of demon interaction. That was why witches had to get rid of them before they killed people.  

“For fuck’s sake! Really? Right now?” Sansa spat. The other girls gave her strange looks. “I know how to swear you know. We need to fucking kill this demon, before it hurts anyone here.” Sansa added. That was when the strange creature oozed out from behind a hedge. It was a monster covered in grey, stony skin that looked like scales. It shrieked at them angrily.

“It’s a Stone Man.” Arya growled out.

“We have a problem.” Missandei said, as the Stone Man started advancing on them.

“What might that be? One Stone Man, one good old fire blast from Daenerys, and we can get back to our party.” Margaery asked.

“Stone men never travel alone. Stone men travel in packs.” Missandei said. That was when they noticed more of the Stone Men oozing out from the shadows.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you.” Margaery said to Missandei. Missandei shrugged.

“It’s fact, not luck. Try studying some of our demonology books.” Missandei replied. The Stone Men were almost zombielike. They headed towards the witches slowly but surely. The six girls were about to try and get rid of the demons when they heard more footsteps. They all stared wide eyed, as Myrcella’s Uncle Jaime, and his wife Brienne, appeared from the building.

“What in the Seven Hells is going on here?” Jaime asked.

“Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella questioned. He looked at his niece. “What? How? Why?” Myrcella was very confused. Brienne looked at them.

“Oh for crying out loud. Really? I thought I’d avoided this crap.” Brienne said irritably. She sighed as she snapped her fingers, and rain started pouring. But it only fell on the Stone Men. All the girls, and Jaime, stared at Brienne in complete shock and wonder. The rain, started to dissolve the Stone Men. They slowly turned into rubble, then smoke, then disappeared altogether. The girls looked at Brienne.

“You’re a witch!” They all yelled, looking at her.

“Can we discuss this later? I think this whole party is about to wake up, and we should really be at least close to where everyone last saw us.” Brienne stated. The girls all stared at Brienne, wondering what had just happened, before Daenerys, Margaery and Sansa, ran off into the main hall, back to their former positions. Arya, Missandei and Myrcella were all still in shock, staring at Brienne and Jaime. After all, they’d been outside when all of this started.

“Where were you two? Won’t someone notice you’re missing?” Arya asked the couple. Brienne blushed, while Jaime smirked.

“We were in the bathroom. That’s all you need to know.” Jaime stated. Myrcella’s jaw dropped. Then she scrunched her face, her eyes screwed shut in disgust.

“Ewwww! I did _not_ need to hear that Uncle Jaime! That’s _way_ too much info!” Myrcella exclaimed, before running off inside. Arya also looked vaguely disturbed. Missandei just looked confused.

“I don’t get it. What’s so bad about the bathroom?” Missandei asked. Arya sighed, and grabbed Missandei’s arm, locking their arms together.

“I’ll explain it, but you’re going to wish I hadn’t.” Arya replied, whilst leading Missandei away. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“So... when were you going to tell me that you had magic powers and that you’re a witch? How did my niece become a witch?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled at him.

“Jaime, this wasn’t exactly a plan. My mother was a witch, and she learned under Olenna. But when a witch dies, another has to take their place in the coven. So I haven’t really got a choice. This demon attack happened for a reason, so I can’t just... ignore it. But as for your niece? Did you not notice that you didn’t freeze like everyone else?” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned.

“No. I thought that was because we weren’t in the room.” Jaime said. Brienne sighed.

“Nope. Sorry Jaime, but the only ones who can do that, are those who have witch blood. It can skip, but if a witch has children, at least one of those children should have witch blood. If not, the ability can be passed down through the bloodline. So I’m guessing your mother was a witch, passed down the gift to your sister and Tyrion, and left you with the witch blood. It would explain why Myrcella is a witch. By the way, we’re probably going to have to start teaching the kids how to use magic.” Brienne said. Jaime’s eyes went wide.

“No way. They’re babies!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne shook her head, a smile on her face.

“They’re five, three and one. They’re all girls, and if they show signs of the witch blood, I’ll _have_ to teach them. Would you rather they go out into the world unprepared?” Brienne asked. Jaime pouted.

“But they’re my innocent little princesses. Besides, we’re going to be having another one soon enough.” Jaime stated. Brienne shook her head.

“Yes Jaime, I do know that. Even though we agreed not to tell anyone until I’m twenty weeks.” Brienne said. A frown on her face. Jaime just smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Wench. I just worry. I didn’t mean to be so loud and vocal. But on the bright side, it’s far too noisy in the hall for anyone to have heard us.” Jaime said. Brienne laughed, as she wrapped her arms around Jaime’s neck.

“You don’t need to worry so much Jaime. I promise I will not do anything to endanger the life of our unborn child, who you are hoping is a boy. It would be mean to deprive you of a possible playmate.” Brienne said sarcastically. Jaime pouted.

“I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, so long as it’s healthy.” Jaime said, hugging his wife back. “And so long as you’re safe. But then again, I’ve never been able to tell you what to do, even if I wanted to. Just promise me that you won’t run off to kill demons without, _at the very least_ , sending me a text message. Something like ‘Gone to kill demons, be back for dinner, honey’ or some such guff.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled as she planted a kiss on his pouting mouth.

“I promise to send you suitably sappy text messages before I run off to kill demons.” Brienne promised. Jaime grinned and pulled Brienne into a deeper kiss.

“Ewwww! Come on! This is going to be traumatising for life!” Jaime and Brienne turned their heads to see Myrcella pouting, arms folded across her chest.

“Then why did you come out here Myrcella?” Jaime asked her. Myrcella gave a disinterested sniff.

“Mother demands the presence of you both in the hall. She thinks that you and Aunt Brienne, and Uncle Tyrion and Aunt Shae, should be by her side, along with my father and grandfather. You know. I united front for the family. She’ll be announcing how much they made for the fundraiser tonight.” Myrcella replied. Jaime pulled Myrcella into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. He looked at her fondly.

“I do hope my girls are like you.” Jaime told his niece fondly. Myrcella frowned.

“What? Pretty and picture perfect?” Myrcella asked, looking irritable.

“Nope. Stubborn and smart.” Jaime replied. Myrcella’s eyes sparkled, as she smiled at her Uncle. She then turned to hug Brienne. As Brienne hugged her back, Myrcella took the chance to whisper in her ear. Then she was off, back into the hall. Brienne looked stunned and Jaime looked at his wife, confused. “What did she say?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled, her eyes a little glassy.

“She said, she doesn’t know how it happened, but she’s glad I’m their new sister witch, because now she’ll be able to spend more time with us.” Brienne answered. Jaime wrapped an arm around her and they went into the hall, ready to stand by Cersei as she did a truly unselfish thing for once.

After all, Witches may work at Halloween, but they also know how to have fun, and it would be the height of entertainment to watch as Cersei attempted to be nice. Even as she gave a speech to the crowds of people she hated on a daily basis. After all, even demon fighting witches needed something to laugh at. Even if that laugh was derived at the expense of one’s sister in law.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so we're at the end! You made it! Thanks so much for reading. I also hope you comment or give kudos, so I know who you are supporting me. (nods) Thanks so much though for reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
